


Where did you learn to do this?!

by FragmentedWorld



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Ike gives Grima a lapdance as a stripper known as Magic Ike, M/M, Tagged as Mature just in case, long story short: blame twitter rp from 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentedWorld/pseuds/FragmentedWorld
Summary: When he heard that this “Radiant Hero” was doing something so odd, there was no way Grima could pass up the opportunity.





	Where did you learn to do this?!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a follower event that took place during May 3rd, 2016 on my Ike RP account. People voted for him to be a stripper and so he became “Magic Ike.” I offered to write a lapdance drabble for someone and Grima was the first one to like the tweet. Wrote it at 2-3 AM and had to WikiHow to give a lapdance so there’s that.

Ike lead Grima to his house where he had set up space for the events for the so called "Stripper Day" and motioned for the draconian man to sit in the chair that was placed in the center of the room. Grima sat down on the chair with a cheeky grin, waiting for the Radiant Hero to start the dance. "Whenever you're ready 'Magic Ike'" 

Rolling his eyes at the name, Ike laughed a bit and walked towards the other with a sexy strut, rolling his hips a bit with each step. When the blue haired hero neared Grima, he lightly drug his fingers across the man's chest and shoulders as he rounded him. Ike leaned down a bit to where his body barely grazed Grima's shoulder and back. He lightly guided the dragon's head to face his own as if to kiss him. Before their lips could make contact, he stood back up and moved slowly to where he was standing in front of the other once again. Ike chuckled a bit at hearing the small, sharp inhale Grima made. Placing his hands on the other's knees, Ike slowly ran them up the other's thighs and up his abdomen as he sat down on the dragon's lap. He ghosted his hands across the other's chest, shoulders and down his arms as he held his head just a few centimeters away from Grima's neck; breath was warm on the tender flesh. Ike carefully pushed himself back up off of Grima's lap, his hands following the same pattern from before until he reached his knees. The mercenary-king winked and stood in place between Grima's spread legs, rolling his hips as his hands roamed from his own hips up his body. He moved to where his hands were behind his neck and elbows near the top of his head. Grima watched the man with a lustful glint in his eyes as the dancer's body swayed side to side slowly: following the motions the other's hands made that kept accentuating his toned, muscular form. "Goodness, Ike, what- where did-" Ike cut Grima off with a finger pressed to his own lips and a cheeky grin. He moved to stand behind him and whispered seductively in the other's ear, arms wrapped loosely around Grima's neck. "I believe, that is a secret I cannot let out~ Grima~" The blue haired man slowly slid one hand down his chest, towards the watcher's groin while the other moved to the other side of his chest. The roaming of Ike's hands up and down Grima's abdomen didn't last long though: soon he was back in front of the dragon. He rested a foot on the edge of the chair in between the other man's legs, his hands moving to glide up his leg from his ankle up to his thigh and pulled the sock up a bit. Ike winked at him and with a short bow, he pushed off of Grima gently, yet firmly, with his foot, causing him to spin on his heel to face the opposite direction. He then walked off a few feet, hips swaying side to side slightly. "Time's up~"


End file.
